A Very Condor Thanksgiving
by sparkle0n
Summary: What happens when Mr. Condor sends the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls to the Cooper's lake house for Thanksgiving? A Channy story of course! :)
1. Food Fights and Vacations

**A new story! This is so exciting! I will definitely still be updating Chad With a Chance a lot, so don't worry! I love that story so much! I just had the for this recently. Thanksgiving is favorite holiday, and it always brings out the best in people. I decided to write a story about our favorite stars spending this lovely holiday together. I am so excited for this story! This chapter is kind of boring. It's just to set up the story. It will get better, I promise! I hope you guys like this story as much as I do! And a line break means that it is switching between Sonny and Chad's POV. There will probably be POVs of other characters in later chapters, but I'll let you know when that happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or anything associated with it! **

* * *

I eyed the raspberry cheesecake sitting at the cafeteria dessert bar. It looked so appetizing, and it was practically begging me to eat it. I was ravenous from a long morning at work, and the slice of cake was exactly what I needed. I stuck out my hand, getting ready to grab it. When suddenly, another hand snatched it away. I turned around to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, holding my cheesecake.

"Chad!" I exclaimed. I shot him a death glare.

"Sonny!" he mocked, as he set the cake down on his tray.

"I was going to take that! It's the last one and I'm starved!" Chad let out a sly laugh. Have I mentioned how annoying he is? I'll get to that later.

"Well, I don't even like cheesecake. I just took it to make you mad." I heard a feminine laugh from behind me. It was none other than Marta Balatico.

I rolled my eyes at Marta. She's one of the bimbos from Mackenzie Falls, alongside Chad, Portlyn Maddison, Ferguson Michaels, Skylar DeVane, and Chastity Ann DeWitt. Mackenzie Falls is the rival show at our lot, Condor Studios. I'm on a show called So Random, which is a comedy, unlike Mackenzie Falls. The Mackenzie Falls crew thinks they are so much better than us, just because their ratings are a little higher. None of our casts like one another, but Chad and I have a special disdain towards each other. We seem to always be bickering. Okay, sometimes we have moments. Sometimes he can be sweet, like the time he danced with me at the fake prom or the time he dressed up as my biggest fan. The moments are nice, and if he wasn't the biggest self-centered jerk face I'd ever met I'd probably have a crush on him.

But alas, he is the biggest self-centered jerk face that I've ever met. So what if he's adorable and sometimes sweet? Anyways, back to reality.

"Chad?" I turned back to the three-named heartthrob. "Can I please have my cheesecake back?" I said that in overly-sweet tone, even for me.

"Sure," he muttered. I smiled. He was being uncharacteristically nice. Maybe he's turning over a new leaf. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, Chad threw the cheesecake straight at me. The raspberry gel splattered all over my brand new, WHITE dress.

"What the heck?" I screamed. "Oh, you are so in for it Cooper!" I took a huge spoonful of mystery meat from the lunch line and flung it straight at Chad. The grey mush splattered all over Chad's hair. Bullseye.

Chad let out his high-pitched girly scream. "I just got this done, Munroe!" He flung a handful of his spaghetti bolognese on me. Soon enough, both of our casts were engaging in our food fight. They were throwing food at each other for no apparent reason. Chad and I were at it, throwing insults back and forth as much as we were throwing actual food.

"At least I'm funny!" I yelled.

"At least I can act!" he countered. That was the last straw. I can act, thank you very much. I act in all of my sketches. Who does he think he is? I flung another spoonful of mystery meat at him, but Chad ducked. The meat went straight in someone else's face. The man wiped his face and revealed a disgusted look. It was Mr. Condor, aka head of Condor Studios.

That's not good.

"Munroe! Cooper! My office! NOW!" he yelled. I grabbed Chad by the hand and dragged him down the hall, despite his protests. Tawni shot me a sympathetic glance.

I didn't know what was in store for Chad and I, but one thing was for sure. This wasn't going to end well for either of us.

* * *

Sonny and I sat in Mr. Condor's office, awaiting our fate. That stupid girl messed my entire career up. Mackenzie Falls is going to become... Penelope Falls. Can you even imagine? Why does she have to be so annoyingly cute? Making me want to throw food at her. Stupid cute.

Mr. Condor was sitting at his desk, talking on his phone. I began to listen in on his conversation. "Uh huh." my boss mumbled into the phone. "Alright! That's perfect! I'm so glad this is going to work out. I'll order the tickets as soon as I'm done with Sonny and Chad." I gulped. Done with us, which means Sonny and I are toast. Well, at least if I was going down, Sonny was coming with me. "Thanks Jessica! Tell Will and the girls thanks as well!" Oh goodness. Jessica. Will. The girls. Mr. Condor was on the phone with my mother. This was not good. Not at all.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at the brunette sitting next to me. She looked terrified.

"My fault?" she asked. "Tell me Chad, how is this my fault? You're the one who stole my cake and threw the food first! You just have to make everything complicated. Don't you?"

I was about to come up with a snarky reply, but Mr. Condor turned to face the two of us. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my two favorite troublemakers."

"Mr. Condor, please don't fire us!" Sonny begged. She's sticking up for me? That's oddly out of character for her. "It's always been my dream to be on So Random! I'll clean up the cafeteria! And Mackenzie Falls wouldn't be as good if it became Penelope Falls! Please! We will do anything!" I won't do anything. I have a very long list of things I won't do, but we won't get into that.

A smug grin appeared on Mr. Condor's face. "I'm not going to fire you. Either of you." Phew! Wait, if he wasn't going to fire me, then why would he be on the phone with my mom? Something smells fishy here.

"Mr. Condor," I started. "If you aren't you going to fire us, why were you on the phone with my mother?"

"The bickering between the cast of your shows has gotten out of hand," he said. "It seems that you two are always the instigators. The feud has been bringing some negative press to the studio. People are starting to say that I can't keep my actors in line, so I've organized a little trip for you all. As you know, Thanksgiving is a week from today." I gulped. My family and Thanksgiving. This wasn't going to be good. Getting fired was starting to sound like the better option. "Mr. and Mrs. Cooper have agreed to chaperone. You all will be taking a trip to the Cooper's lake house in New Hampshire and spending Thanksgiving there. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 7 AM, so I suggest that you two go and inform your casts. You are dismissed." Sonny and I stood up and walked out of the office.

Could this be any worse? Not only do I have to spend an entire week with the Randoms, but everyone is going to meet my wacko family. This is just dandy.

"This is going to be the worst week of my life," I mumbled as Sonny and I trudged down the empty hallway.

"Why?" Sonny exclaimed. "I think it sounds fun! I love lake houses!" Leave it to Sonny to make the best out of this terrible situation. She's so adorably annoying. She makes it so hard to dislike her.

"Um, Sonny. You know we aren't going to be swimming right?"

"Duh, Chad," she reassured me. "I'm from Wisconsin. Lake houses are the best in the winter anyways! See you tomorrow!" She sauntered into the prop house and left me standing alone in the deserted hallway.

I sighed. My relationship with that girl is so complicated. I don't even know what to think of her. Sometimes I wonder if I have actual feelings for her, but that'd be impossible. I don't know, she's just so complicated. We're complicated. Hating her is just the easiest thing to do. Well, we were in for an interesting week, that's for sure.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next one is where the story will start to get interesting. You are going to meet Chad's family! Read, review, and enjoy! :D**


	2. Meet the Family

**Yay! Chapter two! Thanks for all of the positive feedback on the first chapter! You guys are the best. This chapter is just to kind of introduce Chad's family. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, Smash, or Les Mis. **

* * *

At 5:30 AM, my best friend and I trudged through the LAX terminal to find our group. Tawni was clad in hot pink leggings, a long, multi-colored, floral tank top, a matching pink leather jacket, and three-inch gold wedges. I, on the other hand, was wearing my favorite pair of jeans, a purple sweater, a brown infinity scarf, and my brown combat boots. My friend was a few feet behind me. She was lugging two full size suitcases and a overstuffed tote bag down the moving walkway.

"Tawni!" I yelled, motioning for her to catch up. "Why did you bring so much stuff?" I laughed at my panting friend. She was something, that's for sure. "We're staying for a week, not two months."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know it's hard to believe, but it takes a lot of work to be this pretty! Not that you'd know of course! No one is as pretty as me!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and I giggled. Always the modest one.

We walked over to the gate that both casts were sitting at. We were taking the studio's private jet, but the jet was parked at LAX. Tawni and I were the last to arrive, thanks to her giant suitcases. I threw my bag on one of the racks with everyone else's. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see a middle-aged man standing behind me.

"Sonny Munroe?" he asked. How did this man know who I was?

"Um, yes," I answered. He stuck out his hand, and I shook it. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the man exclaimed. "I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm William Cooper, Chad's father! My wife and I are chaperoning the trip!"

William was the spitting image of Chad. He had the same dirty blonde head of hair and piercing blue eyes as his son. He was a bit taller than Chad, but they had the same bone structure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cooper," I responded. Even though they looked alike, Chad's father seemed a lot nicer than Chad himself. "Please, call me Will," he replied. He let out a chuckle. "Chad said you were pretty, but I didn't think that a girl as pretty as you would ever have a relationship with my son." A blush rose to my cheeks. Chad said I was pretty? He said we had a relationship? Why are those thoughts making me so happy?

I laughed. "Oh, Chad and I are definitely not a couple. Actually, we can't stand each other! This whole trip is because we can't stand each other!"

"That's what Chad says too, but we can see right through it." I whipped around to see a girl that looked a little older than me standing behind us. She was tall, thin, blonde, and blue-eyed. She had different bone and facial structures than Chad and his father, but I could definitely tell that she was a Cooper.

"Ah, the infamous Sonny Munroe." The girl paced around me. I looked for Mr. Cooper, but he had already left. He was over talking to a blonde woman that I assumed was Chad's mother. "I figured that by the time we actually met, Chad would be introducing you as his girlfriend." I gulped. Girlfriend? Why did all of Chad's family think we had a relationship? "I've asked to meet you multiple times, but every time I do, Chad calls you an annoying loser." Okay, that sounded a lot more like something Chad would say.

"I'm sorry," I said to the girl. "Are you Chad's sister?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm Annie Cooper. Unfortunately, my brother is the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Ah," I replied. I had heard Chad mention an Annie a couple of times, but he had never told me that she was his sister. I just figured she was one of his many girlfriends. Chad didn't seem to talk about his family much. "I'm sorry."

Annie burst out laughing. "Me too," she responded. "Actually, you're the one I feel sorry for. You actually have to deal with him everyday. I just see him in the summer and over holidays. I'm a sophomore at NYU!"

"Oh, what are you studying there?" I asked her. NYU had always been one of my top college choices when I lived in Wisconsin. Now my top choice was UCLA, because I wanted to stay in California to continue on So Random. Even though I already had a career, going to college was always something very important to me. I've just started my junior year of high school, so I still have some time to decide.

"I'm in design school," she said. "I'm starting my own clothing line! Well, hopefully as soon as I graduate. I'm interning at Vogue right now. Not all Coopers are actors. Just the younger two." I didn't even know that Chad had one sister, yet alone two.

"You have another sister?" I asked Annie.

"Yep!" she replied. She pointed over at a girl with curly, dirty-blonde hair. The girl was talking to Portlyn and Chastity, like they were old friends. I guess they were. "That's Katherine. She just turned fifteen, and she's a freshman at Emerson High School. Kat!" Annie motioned for Katherine to come over to us.

"You know I hate it when you call me Kat!" the girl exclaimed. "What's up?"

"This is Sonny," Annie announced.

Katherine's face lit up. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed in delight. "I'm such a big fan! Your show is amazing. I love you! Ah! We are going to be in-laws! Isn't that amazing?"

"In-laws?" I mustered out a laugh at that one. "Yeah, when you and my brother get married!" my jaw dropped open at that one, but I let it slide. Katherine didn't even give me a chance to reply. "So Random is the best TV show in the world. Well, second to Smash, but that's Broadway. It's in its own category. I'm Katherine Cooper. High school student today, Broadway star tomorrow."

"I'm Sonny Munroe," I replied. "Comedy star today, hopefully still a comedy star tomorrow. You're into theatre?" "Yes!" Katherine exclaimed. "Everything about it. I mean, why would you ever star in a TV show when there is the magic of real theatre? No offense. I've been in love with it since I was five and my mom took me to see Les Mis." She placed a hand over her heart. "So touching."

Katherine, Annie, and started talking about various things as we waited to board the jet. Chad's sisters were so sweet. What happened to Chad?

* * *

I was sitting in the LAX terminal, waiting for our private jet to arrive. Everyone was chit-chatting, but I was just sitting reading the newest edition of Tween Weekly. Of course, my face was on the cover. I hadn't heard any obnoxiously loud sounds from the perky brunette, so I had no idea if she was here or not. I glanced up from my magazine and looked around our gate. Sure enough, I spotted Sonny. She was standing up and talking to two blonde girls. I squinted and realized who she was talking to. Sonny was standing next to my sisters. That's not good.

I scuttled over to the three girls. They were engrossed in their conversation, so they didn't even notice me behind them. I stuck my hand over Sonny's ponytail and pulled her hair out of the hair tie. Her loose, brown curls went flying everywhere, and she turned around to face me with a fuming look on her face.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I am going to kill you!" she yelled in my face. I ran away, and she started chasing me around the airport. My sisters stood next to each other, laughing their heads off. Sonny's actually a really fast runner. I stopped in my tracks, panting for air. Sonny pranced up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"My hair tie, please?" she asked, sporting the adorable puppy dog face she uses when she wants something. Damn that adorable face. I placed her hair band in her palm, and she quickly whipped her hair into a high ponytail. "Much better. You know your sisters are really nice. I met your dad too, and he's a sweetheart. Either your mom is a total stuck-up jerk, or you just got the bad seed."

"Haha. Very funny," I said. "At least my family doesn't make cheese for a living."

Sonny snorted. "Do you think that just because I'm from Wisconsin, everyone in my family makes cheese?"

"Yep, pretty much," I replied. Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I twirled around to see my mother standing a few feet away from Sonny and I. "They've started boarding, so you might want to get over there!" She glanced over at Sonny. "I'd recognize you anywhere. You really are as pretty as Chad insisted."

My face turned beat red. "Mom!" I exclaimed.

She laughed at me. "I'm Jessica Cooper," she announced. "Chad's mother. My husband told me that you two met a few minutes ago." Sonny nodded. "Well, everyone has already picked people to sit by on the plane, so it looks like you two are going to have sit together! You'd better hurry. We wouldn't want to take off without you." My mom sauntered away, leaving Sonny and I alone.

"So you think I'm pretty? Eh, Cooper?" She giggled, and I rolled my eyes. "My mom totally took that out of context," I muttered. "Let's go seat buddy!" I snatched her hair tie out of her hair and ran towards the gate.

"Really Chad, really?" she asked as she chased after me.

We were in for a long flight, that's for sure.

* * *

**So what do you think? It is going to be harder for me to update this month. I be super busy! I will try my hardest, but be patient with me. Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	3. Welcome to the Lake

**Sorry for the wait! I've been traveling, and I just got back today. I'm going to be gone for two weeks starting on Thursday, but I am going to try and update as much as I can before then. Chad With a Chance will also be updated soon. Probably tomorrow. I'm almost done with the next chapter for that one. And just so you guys know, Landon (who you meet in this chapter), Katherine, and Annie are going to play very important parts in this story. So will the Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast members. That part will unfold in the next two chapters most likely. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or anything associated with it.**

* * *

We had finally landed in New Hampshire. I pranced out of the plane with a huge grin on my face. This was my favorite place in the whole world. I loved being here, and every moment that I spent here was beyond amazing. When I was here, I didn't have to please anyone. I didn't have to be Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the number one tween show. I was just Chad. It was nice to get away from all of the Hollywood stuff and just be myself without all the publicity complications.

Sitting next to Sonny on the plane wasn't as bad as I thought. We argued, obviously. Nico and Grady kept yelling at us to shut up, but after about thirty minutes of bantering we got fed up with ourselves as well. Sonny started reading her book, and I popped my headphones on. We sat silently for a long time. Tawni even leaned over and asked who we were and what had we done with Sonny and Chad. The last twenty minutes of the plane ride were of course spent bickering about the silliest things, like always.

"Ground!" Katherine screeched as we stepped off of the plane and onto the field where Landon Zachares was waiting for us. Landon was the closest thing I'd ever had to a brother. He was twenty and in the same grade as Annie. The two had been dating since their junior year of high school, and they both attended school in New York. Landon went to Columbia law school, and Annie was at NYU design school. Annie had invited him here to spend Thanksgiving with us, and my parents had agreed.

"BABE!" Annie let out an ear piercing scream as she sprinted through the field behind our lake house to greet her boyfriend with a passionate kiss. I chuckled. Annie and Landon were the definition of a perfect couple. They were both stunning, young entrepreneurs with so much to offer the world.

"Is that Annie's boyfriend?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. Sure enough, Sonny Munroe was gawking at the lovebirds, who were too engrossed in their make out session to even notice us standing behind them.

"Yep," I muttered. "That's the Ken to her Barbie. His name is Landon. I should warn you, he's spending Thanksgiving with us, and they can get pretty romantic." I made gag gagging gesture.

"I think they're cute!" Sonny exclaimed. Annie and Landon pulled apart and sauntered down to the house, hand in hand.

"Yeah if you like tongue," I said as Sonny and I headed down to the house. "I've been watching that for four years, and it isn't something you get used to. Anyways, their relationship is always so dramatic. It's like something is always happening with it. They can never just be chill."

"Since when do you know so much about relationships?" Sonny questioned. "You're the one who has a new girlfriend every week."

"Exactly why I know so much." I winked as we crossed onto the porch and walked into the living room, where the rest of the guests were. Nico and Grady were engrossed in their newest video game, Tawni was admiring herself in her mirror, Zora was hunting for an entrance to the vents, Skylar and Ferguson were each listening to their iPhones, Portlyn and Chastity were discussing some hot boy that they saw at the airport, and Marta was sitting with a scowl on her face, as if she was forced to be here. Well, I guess she was, but it could be worse. At least her embarrassing family wasn't tagging along.

"Oh good!" my mom exclaimed as she saw Sonny and I walk into the room. "I'm just about to go over room assignments and what our plans for the week are. Sit down you two." She motioned to the couch. Sonny opted to the empty chair over by Tawni. Much to my dismay, the only open seat was next to Marta. Joy.

Marta Balatico was probably the most obnoxious person I'd ever met. I live in Hollywood, so that's saying something. The rest of my cast isn't actually that bad once you get to know them. They seem a little snobby, but mostly because of my influence. What can I say? Everything about her just bugs me. I'd much rather spend an entire day with Sonny than an hour with Marta, and that's saying something. She has some crazy crush on me, and she always likes to tell the press that we are dating. I'm not sure if she actually even likes me, or if she just likes the rep that I give her. All she ever does is complain. Do you know how many times she has asked for Mackenzie Falls to become Penelope Falls? Too many.

"Alright, room assignments." My mom looked over the list she had been writing on during the plane ride. "Sonny, Tawni, Portlyn, and Chastity. You four will be taking the big room, which has two sets of bunk beds." I saw Sonny and Tawni share a relieved smile, knowing that they wouldn't be alone with the Mackenzie Falls girls. I had a feeling that those four might actually end up getting along. Who knows. "Nico and Ferguson, you will be in the first upstairs room on the right. Annie and Katherine, you'll be in your usual room. Skylar and Grady, you'll be in the room next to Nico and Ferguson. Marta and Zora, you'll be in the downstairs room. Chad and Landon, you two will be in Chad's usual room." I sighed. I guess if I had to room with someone, I'd pick Landon. Of course, I'd prefer to have my own room, or share with Sonny.

Wait. I did not just think that.

"After you all get situated in your rooms, you will each have a task to complete." Great, my mom loves to give everyone 'tasks.' I think it makes her feel accomplished or something. I'll never understand adults. "Tawni, Portlyn, Marta, and Chastity will be cooking dinner. Sonny and Chad will go to the store to get supplies for dinner. Nico, Grady, Skylar, and Ferguson are in charge of dessert. Zora, Landon, Annie, and Katherine are in charge of clean up. Tomorrow will start the real fun!"

Landon and I trudged up the stairs to our room and started unpacking. Even before they had started dating, Annie and Landon had been best friends, so I had known him forever.

"So how's Columbia?" I asked him, making small talk. "What's NYC like? Annie seems to really like it." I folded one of my favorite polos and placed it in my drawer.

"It's fun. Annie and I have really been enjoying ourselves."

"Do you think you guys will stay there, when you're done with school? "Man, who knows."

He chuckled. "Honestly, the only place I want to be is wherever Annie is." I mentally gagged at that one. Sure, Landon was cool, but the thought of him, and my sister together made me feel sick. Romance is overrated.

"So whats up with you and that Sonny girl?"

Woah. That caught me off guard.

I casually leaned against the wall. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I don't know why you'd think that. Sonny is... She's..."

"I'm what, Chad?" Landon and I whirled around to see Sonny standing in the doorway, clutching an oversized suitcase in each hand.

* * *

"SONNY!" I heard my best friend screech from the floor below me. "I'm going to need some help. These bags aren't going to carry themselves!"

I ran down the marble suitcase to find Tawni sitting on top of her pink suitcases at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay," I said, grabbing a bag. "I'll help you."

Tawni just stared at me. "What?" "You have to take both of them," she said, nodding to her other bag. "At the same time."

"Tawni!" I protested. "I can't carry two big suitcases at the same time. Why can't you take one?"

"Um, duh! I might chip a nail!" She tossed her perfectly curled hair over one shoulder. "Now hurry! My shoes are suffocating!" Darn, my niceness.

I slowly trudged up the stairs, grabbing the suitcases one at a time and individually moving them up each stair. The staircase was already long enough. I took the time to admire the Cooper house, or should I say mansion. The house was probably bigger than my entire apartment complex, and it was just their vacation home. It resembled a 20th century house, with rickety floors and intricate wooden detailing. The three-story home was complete with a huge porch, at least a mile of property, a full-sized basement, and a wooden dock with a perfect view of the gorgeous lake. As I reached the top of the second floor, I heard a familiar voice mention my name.

"I don't know why you'd think that. Sonny is... She's..."

"I'm what, Chad?" I peeked into his room, the one he was sharing with Annie's boyfriend. It was easy to tell that this was normally his bedroom when he visited. The walls were decked with Mackenzie Falls posters, all containing an oversized picture of Chad's face. The walls were painted blue, the same color as Chad's eyes. A flat screen TV rested on one side of the room, alongside five season DVDs of Mackenzie Falls. Chad's king-sized bed lay on the opposite side of the room, and a twin bed sat over next to the TV.

Chad's face turned a tomato red. The fact that I could make him blush made me slightly happy inside. Wait, why was I thinking that?

Chad was, well, he was complicated, to say the least. If I said the thought of having feelings for him had never brushed my mind, then I'd be lying. Of course, I'd never admit that. It'd give Chad too much of an ego boost, which was something he definitely didn't need. It was hard not to think about having feelings for him. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he was, despite his ego, extremely attractive. The few times they had been together that didn't end in an argument, he'd been extremely sweet. He became someone I could imagine myself in a serious relationship with. Of course, I knew better. Chad was a jerk that didn't care about anyone besides himself. Plus, he made me angrier than anyone had in my entire life, even imy our arguments were the highlight of my day.

"I was thinking that we need to get to the store!" he exclaimed. "Mom is going to get really mad if we don't head over soon!"

Landon interrupted. "But Chad, you never answered my..."

"Bye Landon." He slammed the door to his room, as if he couldn't get away soon enough. That was weird.

"Hey Sonny?"

"What?"

"I'll race you to the car."

"You're on." I giggled as we positioned ourselves to take off running.

"Three... Two... See ya sucker!" Chad sprinted off in the direction of the driveway.

"Really Chad, really?" I muttered, but he was already too far ahead to even hear me.

* * *

**Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	4. Fangirls and Lost Causes

**Oh my gosh guys! It's here. This is where we start getting into the stuff that's going to be happening. Just a little of it, but you'll get a better gist of the whole thing in the next chapter. There's going to be lots of crazy shenanigans, and a whole lot adorable scenes. You're also going to get POVS of other characters. I have labeled when the POV changes between Sonny and Chad, per request. Love you guys! :)**

* * *

SPOV

I arrived at the car, panting and huffing. Chad was already standing there, a smug expression on his face.

"How did you get up here so quickly?" I panted. The lake house was at the bottom of the hill, and the Cooper's summer cars were parked in the garage at the top of the hill.

"I know a shortcut." The heartthrob winked at me, and pulled open the passenger door to a red sports car. "Get in." He motioned to the door and slid around to the other side of the car.

The Cooper estate was at the end of a long driveway. It was gated off, and Chad had to punch in a code to get in and out of the house. I admired the scenery as we drove into town. The area was beautiful. It was full of lavish houses, home to extremely wealthy people. I had read about the lake before. Many celebrities had summer homes up here, but Chad had never mentioned having a house here. I guess I never asked, but Chad didn't seem to share much of his personal life. I could tell that he wasn't the biggest fan of his family, which was weird because they all seemed super nice. I guess Chad's not the nicest person. He's actually the most selfish person I've ever met, but still. He should love his family, right? I'll admit, I was a bit jealous of him, even if he didn't have the best relationship with them. I had always wanted siblings, especially sisters, but my parents split up when I was five. My dad had remarried four years ago, and I hadn't seen him and his new wife, Veronica, since I moved to Hollywood. He still called me once a week, but it wasn't the same. He and Veronica had a three-year old boy named Jasper, and sometimes I felt like my dad cared about Jasper and Veronica more than he cared about me. I know; it's ridiculous.

"You're being unusually quiet," Chad said, as we drove down the winding road. "What's up?" It's weird that he's so good at recognizing my emotions.

"Just admiring the scenery." I flashed him a quick smile. "It's really pretty here."

"Yeah," he admitted. "It's nice and peaceful. Totally opposite of Hollywood. I think that's why so many celebrities come here." He pulled his car into the parking lot of a grocery store. We retreated out of the car and into the store. He tore a piece of paper and handed me the bottom half. "My mom gave me this list. I say we divide and conquer. Meet me here in ten minutes, okay?"

"Sounds good!" I made my way around the store, grabbing the items on my part of the list. It seemed that Chad's mom was planning on having tacos for dinner. Ten minutes later, I walked up to see Chad, surrounded by a ton of tween girls. Of course, why am I not surprised?

"Hey," I got the stuff. I emptied the contents of my basket into the cart that Chad was pushing. He was too busy signing autographs to notice me, but someone else did.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny Munroe!" A little girl pushed out of the crowd of girls surrounding Chad and made her way over to me.

"Hi sweetie!" I exclaimed. "What's your name?" The girl was a cute little redhead. She had freckles all over her face, and a huge grin was plastered across her pale skin.

"Bethany! Will you sign this?" She passed me a scrap a paper, and I willingly signed her an autograph. She ran away, smiling a mile wide.

"Ready?" a voice called. Chad was standing behind, pushing the cart full of groceries.

"I love my fans." I smiled.

Chad giggled. "What fans?"

I then proceeded to whack him on the head with a bag of marshmallows.

* * *

CPOV

"I thought you knew where you were going!" the brunette complained as we drove down the winding east coast road.

"I do know where I'm going!" I protested. Sonny just rolled her eyes at me.

Okay, so maybe I was a little lost, but I wasn't about to admit it to Sonny. I've been coming to this town since I was five, so I should know where I'm going. Right?

I hope so.

"This is ridiculous!" Sonny exclaimed. "We've been driving around for three hours. It's eight o' clock. We were supposed to be back two hours ago. Do you even know where we are?"

"No." I sighed, admitting defeat. "Well, I did. I just got a little off course." Sonny's face was red with anger. "Our poor friends. They're probably starving. There's no food in the house."

"They'll manage." I don't know why she expects me to be able to do everything. I mean, I'm already the greatest actor of our generation, so I don't know how she expects me to manage everything else on top of a burden as large as that.

"Wait a second." She peeked out the window. "We've driven by that gas station before. Chad. You're driving in circles! Pull over! I'm driving!"

"What! I am not driving in circles! And you are not driving my baby! I know where I'm going!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, if you do not pull this car over and let me drive, I am going to take your phone and call your older sister!"

I pulled the car over.

Sonny then proceeded to get us home in fifteen or twenty minutes. Okay, so maybe I got us a little lost on purpose, but I had good intentions. I was trying to get Sonny to talk about why she was so quiet earlier. I know something was bothering her. You know, she actually does that a lot. I feel like there's something she's not letting on. I mean, generally she's a very happy person, but sometimes she just gets really sad. I'm not sure why, but I figured I would have to come up with a conversation if we were stuck in the car for much longer. That was as good as anything. It was a pretty awful plan, and I was pretty she wouldn't have said anything even if I had asked. I just figured I would give it a shot.

But that doesn't mean I care about her. Psh.

Oh, and I guess I was actually a little bit lost.

Sonny pulled my car into the four car garage at the top of the hill leading down to the house. She grabbed my keys out of the ignition and tossed them into my hands.

"Next time you drive someone around, remind me to warn them of your poor navigational skills. Also, stick to acting. I don't foresee tour guiding as your future career."

"Oh, and I'm so hurt by that. I was definitely planning on becoming a tour guide. Thanks for crushing my dreams."

"Well, when the rest of the world comes to their senses and realizes that Zac Efron is clearly the greatest actor of our generation, you're going to need a back up career."

"SONNY MUNROE!" She flashed me a quick grin, grabbed a few grocery bags, and sprinted down the stairs to the house. We arrived at about the same time. Surprisingly, we had managed to take all of the bags down in one trip.

Annie greeted us as we walked inside. "Good to see you two are alive. I was beginning to think you had murdered each other."

"Annie, I am so sorry!" Sonny cried. Of course, she has to be the nice girl. "Chad got us lost."

Annie snorted. "Figures." Gee, thanks sis. Feeling the love. "We ended up just ordering a pizza. There are a few pieces left for you two. We can save the taco stuff for tomorrow, but we have been waiting for those s'mores. Landon's started a fire, come on!"

Sonny and I were ravenous, so we each grabbed two pieces of pizza and headed out to the campfire. To our surprise, our cast weren't segregating themselves. Tawni, Chastity, and Portlyn seemed to be engrossed in a conversation about shopping. Nico, Grady, and Ferguson were taking turns telling each other jokes. Even Katherine, who barely got along with anyone, was laughing with Zora about various pranks they had pulled. Annie had joined Landon on the bench. He was strumming his guitar, and she had her arms draped around him. Ew, gross. Only Marta was sitting by herself in a corner, moping. Figures.

"S'mores!" Sonny called. The rest of the gang crowded around Sonny, grabbing their s'more ingredients.

I smiled. This was bound to be an interesting week, and for some strange reason, I was glad I was going to be spending it with Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


End file.
